¿Y ahora qué?
by Marco Avaria
Summary: Naruto llega a la aldea con Jiraiya y traen a Tsunade de vuelta, es fanático de una estrella de la música y debido a eso un suceso inesperado ocurre ¿Cómo podrá sobrellevar esto Naruto? "Con esto, cambia todo" ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje Obsceno, Violación.
1. Suceso inesperado

IMPORTANTE LEER ESTO PRIMERO.

¡Hola! Soy el autor de este fanfic, primero decir que no quiero lucrar de alguna forma con esta historia, es decir, esto es sin fines de lucro, y decir también que los personajes no son de mi autoría y espero entretenerlos con esta historia, la cual incluirá lenguaje violento y obsceno, posiblemente escenas sexuales aunque no esté muy seguro de eso todavía… pero si lo que entrará en este fic es la violación, antes que dejes de leer esto pensado que se tratará de otro fanfic erótico donde se basa gran parte en esas sexuales y describir detenidamente lo que hacen, como lo hacen y dejando al protagonista como un dios sexual pues le advierto querido lector que no se tratará de ese estilo, importante anunciarles que a pesar de que tengo en "Stand by" el otro proyecto que tengo y no he podido continuarlo por no estar seguro de cómo hacerlo bien, esta idea ha estado en mi cabeza desde algún tiempo y bueno aquí el inicio… será una especie de SONG-FIC que creo que así se le llama… ¡Y eso! Jaja Denle una oportunidad ….

¡Se me olvidaba! :o Para leer este fic daré ciertas instrucciones

En cada capítulo lo más seguro es que habrán canciones, y pondré en un principio del fic lo que deben buscar en youtube y escuchar la canción para poder disfrutar del fic… no es la gracia (al menos para mí) leer un songfic y cuando aparezca la canción solo leer la letra y la traducción.

Bueno, eso, aquí van las canciones:

Primera Canción:

JUDY AND MARY SOBAKASU

PD: He dejado la palabra "ídolo" en vez de "ídola" porque ésta última palabra NO EXISTE, eso.

El sol parecía estar más radiante que nunca, al igual que el chico de ojos azules que en ese momento se despertaba, a pesar de hacerlo en el mismo departamento sucio y vacío de siempre el disfrutaba de la sensación que tenía en ese momento, había regresado de a la aldea recién ayer por la noche y estaba algo cansado así que fue directo a su departamento para dormir, había vuelto de traer a la vieja Tsunade como él la llamaba (oba-chan) y era un gran logro para él haber participado en una misión tan importante con su peliblanco mentor, además de haber obtenido grandes experiencias en el viaje, una de ellas que se llamaba rasengan, por lo cual, había sido una muy buena llegada.

Luego de una ducha salió por las calles a recorrer la ciudad. Caminando por las calles del mercado se encontró con Sakura

\- ¡Naruto! Así que estás de vuelta ¿eh?, He escuchado que lo has hecho muy bien junto con Jiraiya-Sama y Tsunade-Sama, me alegra que estés progresando rápido y dejas de ser tan tonto - Le dijo Sakura, quién acababa de aparecer por el frente entre la multitud. Naruto por un milisegundo le incomodo esto, el pensar que incluso cuando lo halaga… lo insulta.

– ¡Jajaja! Si Sakura-chan ¡Me he vuelto un montonaaaazo más fuerte! - Decía/gritaba Naruto a toda voz.

\- ¡NO GRITES IDIOTA! – Le decía/gritaba más fuerte que él mismo mientras lo golpeaba, de nuevo Naruto por un pequeño instante pensaba en la irónica situación, además del hecho que siempre lo terminaba golpeando.

– ¡No me pegues tan fuerte Sakura-chan! – Le pedía el rubio a su amiga mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Siguieron caminando y charlando un poco mientras caminaban por el mercado pasando por diferentes puestos de verduras, frutas y otras especies varias, a las cuales Naruto les hacía muecas y gestos de desaprobación cuando las miraba – "Que asco" – Pensaba Naruto.

-Hey, no te olvides que hoy nos juntaremos con todos ¡Será mejor que no lo olvides sino la próxima vez que te vea te voy a…! Espera, ¿ese no es Sasuke-kun? Lo siento olvide que tenía que… ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Espérame! - Y así ella se fue pensado que vio a su amor platónico entre la multitud del mercado perdiéndose ella también, dejando a un Naruto con la mano extendida en su dirección y con la palabra en la boca, luego de un segundo sin emitir ruido en esa misma posición cruzo los brazos detrás de su nuca.

– Sakura-chan de nuevo me dejo botado… cierto, hoy nos veremos con todos, pensar que cuanto más crecemos como personas y como ninjas más difícil será vernos… – Cuando Sakura decía "todos" se refería todos los compañeros a los "nueve novatos" de siempre junto con el equipo estrella del año pasado, Tenten, Neji y Lee. Siguió caminando por el mercado, mientras pensaba, si, a veces él pensaba, en realidad muchas veces, y muy profundamente

– "Nunca Sakura-chan se fijará en mí, nunca me mira con buenos ojos, sería mejor si no me conociera así podría partir de cero, ser otra clase de persona para agradarle… aunque tal vez eso también sea inútil, siempre verá a Sasuke como su hombre perfecto, ¿Qué ha hecho él por ella? No mucho que yo sepa…"-

Mientras caminaba se fijaba que los locales comerciales iban apareciendo en menor medida hasta que salió de la zona del mercado, al lado vio un afiche que lo dejo sorprendido por un momento y luego se acercó en un parpadeo.

-¡Es hoy! ¡Está noche se presentará Kin Queen!- Había olvidado una fecha tan importante para él, ella era una artista, una cantante que estaba ganando fama rápidamente en el país del agua y había tenido oportunidad de escuchar en una de las primeras misiones fuera de la aldea, cuando se separó (extravió) del grupo, ahí la encontró, dando un concierto gratuito, como la mayoría de los que da en zonas alejadas de aldeas muy pobladas, con un número limitado de gente ya sea sentada en el paso, bailando, coreando sus canciones o sintiendo y/o gozando su música como ellos más les apetezca, el solo se quedó a una distancia prudente de aquel concierto, detrás de un árbol, pero aun así desde esa distancia podía aun contemplar y disfrutar la música que la gran artista emitía, después de ese evento, él pudo volver a verla unas dos veces más, en situaciones similares, en tiempos libres mientras estaba en misiones fuera de la aldea, realmente le agradaba su música, su rock, su estilo libre y alocado, ella era una artista joven, estaba casi seguro que no tenía más de dieciocho años, por lo que se había convertido en su especie de amor platónico, la letra de sus canciones le llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser, sí… sí que le llegaba profundamente.

Porque el comprendió a través de sus letras, que compartían un dolor de soledad semejante.

Siguió caminando más alegre, después de la junta con sus compañeros y compañeras él iría a ese concierto gratuito en la noche, seguro que iría, nada ni nadie le impediría gozar de un buen momento con una persona que aunque no lo conozca podía entenderlo perfectamente, bueno aunque también estaba Sasuke, pero él, para efectos prácticos, no contaba.

Bueno, ella tampoco contaba, pero la diferencia era que ella no tenía cara de amargada y sed de venganza… además era linda.

Pasaba la tarde, Naruto había almorzado su ramen instantáneo como casi siempre lo hacía, y había pasado la tarde entrenando, se iban a juntar con los demás a las siete de la tarde para ponerse de acuerdo a qué lugar ir a comer, luego tendría que estar a las diez en una de las grandes plazas de Konoha donde se realizaría el concierto, estaba emocionado y agradecido de que los horarios se coordinaran también sin haber pensado en ello.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Llegas tarde! – Decía Sakura en su típico tono gruñón

– Ya, ya Sakura, ha llegado a la hora, son exactamente las siete de la tarde – Decía su rubia amiga.

– Pero ya todos habíamos llegado, incluso Sasuke-kun llego tempano – Decía más melosamente lo último.

-Bueno, bueno ya que Naruto está podemos decidir a dónde iremos, y no Naruto, no iremos a Ichiraku Ramen, y tampoco comeremos Ramen – Decía Shikamaru.

-¡Este Naruto es un sonso que solo quiero comer ramen!- Decía Kiba mientras algunos reían de buena gana y otros solo sonreían con gracia.

– Bueno, ¿Entonces vamos a las barbacoas de siempre? Ese lugar siempre nos deja contentos, vamos que tengo mucha hambre – Decía uno del grupo.

– Tu siempre tienes hambre Chouji, bueno si nadie se opone entonces vamos – Así todos partieron rumbo a su destino, aunque él que se encontraba más atrás de todos dudo en avanzar en un principio.

– "Siempre es lo mismo, no he dicho ni hola, ni me han saludado, ni siquiera me han preguntado cómo estoy, me insultan y después me ignoran, apuesto que si en este momento no voy con ellos ni se darían cuenta o dirían que soy un tonto o que me perdí… tal vez no debería…" – Pero al cabo de unos segundos decidió seguirlos y apurar el paso, aunque de una manera silenciosa… al menos de la manera más silenciosa al estilo Naruto.

Ya instalados en el restaurant, los chicos y chicas conversaban amenamente, Naruto ya había olvidado el pequeño suceso del comienzo apenas entraron al local, ya a media comida estaban riendo y conversando de lo mejor como siempre lo hacían, y él como siempre bullicioso haciendo afán de sus dotes de comediante era el que alegraba la fiesta, ya sea por su gracia y carisma o por las estupideces que ocasionalmente hacía.

\- ¡Jajaja eres de lo que no hay Naruto! – Reía Tenten, quién como no había compartido con él desde hace muchos años como los demás pues le tenía en más alta estima que algunos

\- ¿Y qué dijeron esas mujeres? – Pues ellas retaron a Ero-sennin, decían "No sé cómo usted lleva a su nieto a buscar mujercitas a las que triplica en edad, además de que se nota que por su edad debe tener problemas de disfunción eréctil" El pobre el día anterior había dormido mal por eso se veía tan mal y aparentemente mucho más viejo ese día y después de eso quedo mucho peor – Contaba Naruto su "gran" historia.

\- ¡Jajaja! Aun así no deberías tratar así a tu maestro Naruto, no importa lo estúpido que parezca, solo basta con ver a Gai-sensei, estúpido por fuera, un sabio maestro por dentro –

\- ¡YOSH! Gai-sensei es el mejor seguro que le ganaría a tu sensei Naruto… ¡Ouch!– Decía Lee en tu tono efusivo pero siempre amistoso, aunque cada vez que su personalidad salía a la luz su adolorido cuerpo todavía le dolía, tenía parte de su cuerpo vendado todavía por la lucha contra Gaara, de hecho no estaba seguro de si podría volver a ser ninja, su maestro y él habían pensado en la posibilidad que Tsunade, ahora que estaba en la aldea, podría hacer algo, solo gracias a Tenten y Neji que prometieron cuidarlo en su salida momentánea del hospital es que podía estar en la junta con todos y todas las demás.

-¡Jajaja! El viejo es un sannin ¿Lo sabías? Aunque Gai-sensei tal vez pueda con Kakashi-sensei – Decía el rubio con su característica personalidad.

– ¡Pero de que hablas Naruto! Aunque eso sea verdad tienes que decir que tu sensei Kakashi le puede ganar a cualquiera, es parte del código de respeto y de honor entre discípulo-maestro –

\- Kiba ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – Pues de mi propio código de respeto y honor Shikamaru – Le respondía Kiba.

\- Sí Naruto, aunque no estoy segura de estar de acuerdo con eso del honor y el código deberías respetar a Kakashi-Sensei, ¡Después de todo lo que te ha enseñado y todo el tiempo que ha invertido en ti, eres un mal agradecido! – Le decía Sakura, con un claro tono enojado en su voz, a punto de darle un golpe

– Sa-sakura… N-no te enojes con Naruto-kun p-por favor… - El tono suave y delicado intentaba aplacar la tensión del momento.

\- ¡Ja! Claro, todo por es tu consentido ¿no Hinata? Solamente porque tú estás ena…

\- ¡Sakura! – Dijo su amiga Ino y Naruto a la vez, el hecho de que Naruto alzará la voz en un tono algo escondido de reproche y seriedad fue algo que no esperaban, lo que iba a decir Sakura no era algo que a ella le correspondía decir pero que iba a decir de todas formas de no ser porque fue interrumpida por los dos rubios del grupo, pero lo que sorprendió al grupo fue la actitud de Naruto, hasta el parecía levemente asombrado por su propia reacción ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Era lo que se cuestionaba, ya que no estaba seguro del motivo. Hubieron unos segundos de incómodo silencio, nadie decía nada, incluso Neji, Sasuke y Shino, que se habían mantenidos en silencio gran parte de la cena y solían mantener su temple calmado miraron a Naruto con algo de sorpresa, Naruto de un momento se puso lo suficientemente nervioso al estar inmerso en esa situación, todos lo miraban y había frenado a Sakura de algún modo al cual no estaba acostumbrado, el miraba a todos de vuelta no sabiendo que responder y de repente sus pensamientos se perdieron al ver el reloj en la pared.

\- ¡MIERDA! ¡LAS 10:15! ¡LO SIENTO CHICOS ME TENGO QUE IR! - Rápidamente dejo dinero en la mesa y en shunshin no jutsu salió del lugar.

Nadie sabía que decir, posiblemente todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus pensamientos y fue Shino quien rompió el silencio.

\- No sabía que Naruto podía hacer un shunshin no justu de fuego…-

-….- El silencio pareció haberse hecho más notorio.

\- Ni siquiera hoy te pudiste contener Sakura… ni siquiera un día… - Le decía un tono pasivo y callado su rubia amiga.

\- "Naruto... ahora… ¿Cómo y cuándo podré darte esto?" - Decía una triste Hinata que sostenía entre la palma de sus manos debajo de la mesa una pequeña caja que parecía hecha de cartón.

Naruto por otra parte corría a toda velocidad al encuentro del concierto de su ídolo musical, era tarde y quería pasar a su departamento para bañarse pero dado que ya tenía puesto unas prendas lo suficientemente aptas para la ocasión, es decir, unos pantalones azules y una camisa naranja oscura manga larga que lo hacían ver bastante bien, simple pero bien, todo esto porque tenía la reunión con sus amigos… ¿Amigos? Compañeros de generación pensaba él aunque olvido esos pensamientos al cruzar la avenida al ver la plaza llena de gente joven disfrutando del show, y ahí estaba ella en el medio del escenario, y a pesar de estar en la parte más alejada del escenario nunca la había visto tan de cerca como en esa ocasión, las demás veces estaba mirándola oculto algo alejado del escenario encima de algún árbol, pero ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca para describirla con detalle, otra persona no podría hacerlo pero Naruto tenía los sentidos muchos más desarrollados que cualquier otra persona e incluso mucho más desarrollados que algún otro ninja, entonces su mente empezó a describirla – " Mide entre un metro setenta y un metro sesenta y cinco centímetros, ojos cafés y cabello morado, tez blanca pero no tanto, de linda figura, de contextura delgada pero linda figura, con un short de jeans color amarillo mostaza, con unas botas de cuero natural cafés, y con una blusa blanca corta y encima de ella una chaqueta de jeans azul también corta, su pelo completamente liso le llegaba hasta la espalda baja y enfrente de su bella frente su flequillo… como si de una persiana que muestra la silueta de una mujer hermosa y desnuda se tratase…."

Luego de salir de sus pensamientos fue que se dedicó a escuchar su música, a disfrutarla, a sentirla…

\- ¡Holaaaa a todoooos! Seguimos acá con la buena onda y la música a full, con todos ustedes, somos los que armamos la fiesta, pero yo quiero saber ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA GENTE DE KONOHA?! – El grito de todos no se hizo esperar - ¡Yeaaaah! – Gritaban todos a la vez, el público estaba eufórico y Naruto era parte de él.

¡Sí! – decía Naruto, estaba disfrutando al máximo todo esto y a pesar de que se había perdido el comienzo del concierto estaba ahí ahora y eso era lo que valía. En eso comenzó un chirrido de la guitarra y los motores de la batería comenzaron a andar el público comenzó a ovacionar tímidamente hasta que todos comenzaron a gritar al reconocer la canción que iba a empezar así era su "intro" y el público se preparaba para cantar la canción y fue cuando la voz entro.

"Daikirai datta sobakasu wo chotto

(De verdad odio mis pecas, tan fea e incomodas)

Hitonadeshite tame iki wo hitotsu

(Intento taparlas con mi pelo y suspiro)

Hebi ikkyuu no koi wa migoto ni

(Todo mi sólido y bello amor)

Kakuzatou to isshoni toketa

(Se disuelve como si fuera un terrón de azúcar)

Mae yori mo motto yaseta mune ni chotto

(Cada día me duele más el pecho)

Si pudieramos ir un poquito más lejos los dos juntos,  
Sería feliz con solo eso...

"Chiku" tto sasaru toge ga itai

(Debido al dolor en esta astilla clavada)

Hoshiuranai mo ate ni naranai wa

(Mi horóscopo estaba esquivocado)

Motto touku made isshoni yuketara nee

(Si pudieramos ir un poquito más lejos los dos juntos)

Ureshikute sore dakede

(Sería feliz con solo eso...).

Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedo

(He encontrado recuerdos)

Sore dake ja onaka ga suku wa

(Aunque no basta para saciar mi necesidad)

Honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni

(Incluso en la dolorosa noche)

Doushite kashira? Ano hito no egao mo omoi dasenai no

(Me pregunto ¿Por qué no puedo recordar su cara?

En ese momento el juego de cambio de luces y el sonido de la guitarra se hicieron notar más aumentando el júbilo del público.

Kowashite naoshite wakatteru noni

(Rompo cosas y luego las arreglo aunque sé que no debería hacerlo)

Sore ga atashi no seikaku dakara

(El motivo es porque soy así)

Modokashii kimochi de ayafuya no mama de

(Siento mucha impaciencia, no tengo remedio)

Soredemo ii koi wo shitekita

(Aun así, me enamoro)

Omoikiri aketa hidari mimi no piasu ni wa nee

(Y pienso en el pendiente de mi oreja izquierda)

Waraenai episoudo

(Es un episodio del que no me puedo reír)

Sobakasu no kazu wo kazoetemiru

(Me pondré a contar cuantas pecas tengo)

Yogoretanui gurumi daite

(Y me las iré tapando)

Mune wo sasu toge wa kienai kedo

(Esta astilla clavada en mi pecho no desaparecerá, pero…)

Kaeru-chan mo usagi-chan mo

(Ranita, Conejito)

Waratte kureru no

(¿No reirías por mí?)

Omoi de wa itsumo kirei dakedo

(He encontrado recuerdos)

Sore dake ja onaka ga suku no

(Pero no bastan para saciar mi necesidad)

Honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni

(Incluso en la dolorosa noche)

Doushite kashira? Ano hito no namida mo omoi dasenai no?

(Me pregunto ¿Por qué no puedo recordar su cara?)

Omoidasenai no (x2)

(No puedo recordarlo)

Doushitenano?"

(¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?

El guitarreo y la batería se intensificaron al final y mientras seguía en aumento el estruendo ella seguía gritando.

\- ¡Yeah! ¡Sí! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias a todos los amo! – Así siguió la mágica noche para Naruto, viéndola más cerca de nunca con juegos de luces que eran de otro mundo, un espectáculo digno de ser visto por cualquiera que sepa apreciarlo, sí, era lo máximo para él, desahogaba todos sus sentimientos y emociones a medida que cantaba sus canciones. Después de tocar unas cuantas canciones más comenzó a despedirse del público, ya era hora de terminar al parecer y los fans estaban muy contentos pero pedían una canción más.

\- ¡Vamos una canción más! – Decían algunos.

\- ¡Sí! Solo una – Decían otros.

-¡Jajaja! Veo muy animado al público pero lamentablemente no tengo más canciones pero con la banda tenemos proyectos en los cuales hemos estado trabajando y además ya van a ser las doce de la noche, tengo entendido que un día como el de mañana, es decir dentro de unos minutos se conmemoran muchas cosas, depende de cómo lo vean, yo prefiero ser respetuosa con los caídos de esa fecha y dejar esto hasta – El público escucha atentamente a su ídolo y empezaban a dejar de hacer ruido y pedir canciones - ¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡Tendremos otro concierto en un par o unos cuantos meses más de nuevo en Konoha! ¡Gracias por venir! ¡Son lo máximo! – Diciendo lo último con un puño en alto mientras el público volvía a vitorearla mientras la despedía.

Naruto se encontraba ensimismado, estaba ahí pero a la vez estaba muy lejos, pensando, mañana será diez de octubre, si bien ya ningún civil intentaba golpearlo, el año pasado tuvo encontrones con ninjas, y los traumas acumulados de su niñez solían "explotar" de cierta forma ese día, sintiendo un retorcijón en el estómago decidió partir aún con el ambiente prendido en el que estaba y tratando de no ser reconocido se escabullo los más rápido posible de la plaza, mientras los demás comenzaron a irse poco a poco.

Naruto decidió caminar un poco y para tomar aire, en el camino de su caminata vio a lo lejos unos tipos de piñatas de zorro en diferentes lugares, a las que le prendían fuego para celebrar, conmemorar u odiar ese fatídico día, a penas las veía se alejaba de ahí, curiosamente las noches del nueve y diez de octubre de todos los años era el día que más se llenaban las cantinas y los bares, pero los días que menos habían peleas entre borrachos, tal vez todos estaban demasiado tristes como para pelear, solo canalizan su odio hacía el zorro o todo lo que esté ligado a él de manera cercana.

Como Naruto.

Siguió caminando por casi una hora, sus pies lo trajeron de vuelta a la plaza del concierto, allí no se veía ni una sola alma, o por lo menos eso aparentaba en primera instancia, vio como estaba casi totalmente desmantelado el escenario que estaba improvisado en la plaza, había cerca unas cuantas carretas dónde se veía el equipo de sonido y el de luces, apareció un hombre y luego otro, detrás de lo que quedaba del escenario, conversando mientras movían algunas cosas que parecían bastante pesadas, llevaban algunas partes del escenario entre los dos, unos objetos metálicos que eran partes de ensamble, cada uno lo sostenía de un borde hasta que uno de ellos no aguanto el peso y le cayó en los pies aplastándoselos.

\- ¡AGHHH! ¡Mis pies! – Se movía desesperadamente tratando se zafarse del objeto que le aprisionaba el pie.

\- No te preocupes yo lo muevo – Dijo Naruto que inconscientemente llego allí para ayudar a aquella persona en un parpadeo, sin mucho esfuerzo el levanto el "pesado" objeto con una mano, debería pesar unos ciento veinte kilogramos, no era algo imposible antes para él pero gracias al entrenamiento intensivo de estos últimos meses le sorprendía lo fácil que se le hacía levantar ese peso con una mano y dejarlo en la carreta.

\- ¡Gracias chico! No tienes idea de cuánto me dolió el golpe pero ten por seguro que de no haberlo sacado pudo haber pasado a peores – El hombre que se había golpeado, algo gordinflón y simpático le extendía la mano en forma de saludo y agradecimiento.

\- ¡No hay de qué viejo! Pero deberías hacerte ver el pie –

\- El chico tiene razón Kofu, ve al carruaje para que te vean eso, bien chico esa era la última caja, gracias por la ayuda ¿Cómo te llamas? – El otro hombre lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo con una mano en el mentón acariciándose la barba con un gesto de intriga, Naruto dudo en decirle su nombre y seguir hablando con aquel señor porque pensó en la posibilidad de que lo golpearán o lo insultarán por ser quien era y preferiría no pasar un mal rato esa noche pero se dio cuenta que al pertenecer al "stuff" de su ídolo no deberían ser de Konoha.

\- Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto señor, ninja de la aldea – Al decir esto ellos endurecieron un poco la mirada y se retiraron lentamente – Entonces gracias Naruto, deberías irte, tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti – Sus palabras sonaban un poco frías en comparación a un principio, y Naruto quedo ahí, al frente del carruaje viendo como ellos iban hacía otro de sus carruajes, decidió que era hora de alejarse levemente, y cuando se dio vuelta chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

\- Ouch… - Decía mientras se sobaba un poco la cabeza viéndolo solo los pies de la persona que había enfrente - ¡Hey fíjate por do…! – Su hubo se quedó apagada cuando la vio a ella.

\- Ten más cuidado para la próxima chico – Le decía la hermosa mujer mientras lo miraba, él seguía en el suelo con las manos a los costados apoyadas en el suelo.

\- ¿¡Kin Queen?! – Atinó a decir Naruto saliendo de su espasmo.

\- Sí, soy yo, ¿algún problema con eso? – Su tono no era muy amigable y tenía cara de pocos amigos, mientras se cruzaba de brazos miraba a Naruto fijamente a los ojos, pero al parecer él parecía ajeno a su actitud, el pensar que la tenía enfrente y estaba conversando con ella era algo que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

\- N-… ¡n-no! ¡Soy tu fan! – Decía el con un tono algo tímido, mientras ella lo seguía mirando igual

\- ¿Eres un ninja? – Le preguntó ella.

\- ¡S-sí! ¡Y algún día seré Hogake! ¡Dattebayo! – Decía con euforia mientras rápidamente se incorporaba y estaba de pie nuevamente con las manos en puño alzadas al aire.

Ella lo miró detenidamente, su cara de pocos amigos pasó a ser una cara de jugador de póker.

\- ¡Estuvo genial tu concierto! ¡Eres la mejor! – Decía Naruto con un gran sonrisa como las que siempre da, no sabía que conversar con ella, estaba tan entusiasmado se había quedado en blanco. Luego de haber dicho eso ella mostró una leve sonrisa.

\- Si quieres podemos conversar un poco, damos una vuelta por la aldea en esta hermosa noche ¿Te parece? – Naruto no podía estar más contento, su propio ídolo le había ofrecido dar una vuelta por su aldea, y así fue como partieron los dos a caminar por la noche.

Mientras caminaban y charlaban el rubio luchaba consigo mismo para mostrarle su lado menos idiota, no el más inteligente o el más galán para parecer genial, sino el menos idiota, con eso se conformaba. Bueno él era el que charlaba, ella solo asentía o decía una cosa puntal "Sí" "No" "A veces" eran lo que más decía, Naruto la imaginaba distinta, no era nada parecida a la persona que se subía a los escenarios con tanta energía, ella se veía ahora en cambio algo seria, muy recatada en comparación a como se mostraba en público, ¿Será qué ésta Kin era la verdadera y no la de los escenarios?

\- ¿Tus padres no se preocuparán por ti? -

\- No tengo padres –

\- Oh… -

De repente Naruto siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que ella se había detenido unos metros atrás, cuando se dio vuelta ella ya lo estaba alcanzando

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Le preguntó él

\- Nada importante, oye Naruto ¿Puedo conocer tu departamento? – Mientras habían hablado él había dicho donde vivía.

\- Eeeehhh…. ¡Claro! Pero tendrías que esperar unos cinco minutos en la puerta…- Decía mientras se acordaba del desorden que había dejado antes de irse en la tarde, él había estado de viaje por un largo tiempo y recién había llegado ayer y había aplazado la limpieza por ser un día especial por la junta con sus amigos y el concierto, y además de no tener ganas de limpiar, por lo que la basura, la ropa sucia y el polvo se habían fusionado para convertirse en uno de los peores enemigos de Naruto, después de los vegetales claro. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su departamento el entro a ordenar un poco.

\- Espera un poco por favor- Le decía mientras entraba, ella se quedó parada enfrente de la puerta, un sonido junto con unas palabras la hicieron ponerse en alerta.

\- Kage Bunshin no Justu- Dijo Naruto en el volumen más bajo posible, es decir, en un tono normal para el resto de los mortales. Mucho ruido se hizo presente en el departamento, sonidos extraños, movimiento de muebles, vajilla, bolsas y personas caminando y corriendo de un lado para otro, luego todo se quedó en silencio en durante unos segundos, para finalmente abrirse la puerta y ver a un Naruto sonriente del otro lado.

\- Pasa, creo que está un poco más presentable – Dijo él mientras ella a paso calmado entraba al departamento y miraba todo con cierto aire de delicadeza.

-¿Quieres una taza de té? Lo siento por no poder ofrecerte otra cosa, ¡Tengo ramen también! Aun que si quieres podemos…-

\- O podríamos tomar unas copas de esto... – Decía con una sonrisa encantadora pero sútil poniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra alzada ligeramente hacía el frente, con una botella en la mano.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –

\- Es un tipo especial de sake que vale mucho y además es muy delicioso, ahora saca unos vasos y brindemos por el azar que nos ha juntado hoy a los dos – Decía ella muy convencida de sus palabras.

\- Espera… ¿Sake? Lo siento pero yo no pue…- Su temple cambio a uno realmente nervioso.

\- ¿No tomas? Pero lo compre especialmente para ahora, hace unos minutos lo vi en una tienda y pensé que no debía perder la oportunidad, además todos los ninjas que he conocido beben no importa la edad, aunque por tu edad puede que no seas un ninja y me hayas…-

\- ¡Claro que soy un ninja! Pero mi maestro…-

\- Oh vamos… ¿dependerás siempre de tu maestro? Deberías relajarte y tomar algo conmigo, ¿No lo harías por mí? ¿Después del gran concierto que te he dado?- Naruto sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared, una pared invisible y una espada hermosa y talentosa.

\- Es… Está bien, tomaré un trago contigo, mi maestro dice que es descortés rechazar un sake de una bella dama más aún si el sake es de alta calidad…- A pesar de decir esas palabras en realidad no estaba muy seguro de que hacer.

\- Pues bien, entonces… - Kin tomaba un vaso y luego el otro, ambos rellenándolos con el exquisito sake – Brindemos… ¡Kampai!-

\- Ka-Kampai…- Naruto sintió el amargo y fuerte… ¡Fuerte! ¡Demasiado Fuerte! Tanto que se lo tragó de una por no poder soportarlo y recibió un repentino dolor de cabeza que supo disimular muy bien, ¿Esto era el sake? No sabía cómo los adultos podían beberlo, era algo de lo que esperaba nunca tomar el gusto.

La noche seguía y ellos seguían bebiendo sake, Naruto era todo un inexperto y en esos momentos odiaba haber rechazado las lecciones del sabio pervertido sobre este tipo de cosas, es decir, sabía que en un futuro tendría que aprender sobre esas cosas aunque no quisiera, pero no esperaba que fuera tan literal ese "tal vez mañana ¿Quién sabe?". El joven ninja comenzó a sentirse mareado, ya su cuerpo no le respondía ni un poco, y tenía que ir a dejar a su ídolo de vuelta a su carruaje o dónde sea que tenga que ir a dejarla.

\- Me… duele… la… cabeza… - Su voz y su temple le eran imposible controlarlo, eran de un auténtico borracho.

\- Creo… que debería… ir a… dee…deesh….dejarrrte…. en tu casa…. – Decía un Naruto muy ebrio.

\- Pues… yo creo que ahora empieza lo bueno – Y dejando su copa en la mesa tomo a Naruto y lo tiro lejos de la mesa en el piso del departamento, ya en el suelo rápidamente empezó a desvestirlo.

\- H-heeey… q-quee… haces….no…no…no…no ha… hagas e… eso – Decía Naruto, todo se veía borroso pero estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando, bueno, al menos en parte de ello, pero la situación era muy irreverente para ser verdad.

Naruto pensaba en la situación con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en la inconciencia – "Calma, esto debe ser un sueño, uno muy extraño y erótico… sí, debe ser eso…"

Pero se sentía tan real, él la veía, ahí en frente suyo, intentando quitarle los pantalones mientras lo manoseaba de vez en cuando, el sentía el tacto, no podía decir que su cuerpo no reaccionaba pero no por eso le agradaba, pero estaba siendo manoseado por una linda chida cantante de casi dieciocho años, era algo genial… ¿No?

Entonces, sí no lo era… ¿Por qué no lo estaba disfrutando?

\- Para… por favor…- Le decía Naruto, cada vez dudaba más de que fuera un sueño.

\- ¡Cállate idiota! – Le decía mientras la chica tocaba su entrepierna a un ritmo dispar, agarra fuertemente y luego soltaba toda la entrepierna de Naruto con sus manos una y otra vez por encima de su ropa interior, había logrado desprenderse de sus pantalones y Naruto no supo cuando ni como le saco parte de arriba de su conjunto de ropa, la veía ahora a ella completamente desnuda, encima de él, forcejeando con él, ya no escuchaba diálogos, el alcohol del sake le estaba pasando factura y el solo quería que ella se detuviera, estaba seguro que le había dicho que parara infinidad de veces y ella insistía y le ganaba en fuerza… ¿Le ganaba en fuerza? El alcohol podría ser el peor enemigo de cualquier shinobi así, ¿Incluso sus maestros lo consumían? No podía creer que…

\- ¡Oh sí! – Un gemido se hizo notar en toda la habitación y Naruto abrió los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho, él estaba ahora en el suelo mirando al techo, ella estaba encima de él moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo y una avalancha de sensaciones sintió llegar a su cuerpo y todo su ser, no… su cuerpo de cierta forma disfrutaba del acto pero él… quería parar, y mientras más quería parar más rápido era el movimiento de ella y él solo quería que terminase todo.

\- Pa…pa…para….por favor- Pero ella no hacía caso.

\- Para…- El movimiento continuaba.

\- Pa…ra…- Y el movimiento seguía más rápido.

\- Por… favor…- Ella aceleraba a más no poder, mientras él seguía suplicándole, implorando que parase, no quería continuar, quería terminar con todo esto.

\- Por…favor…- Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia sino fuera porque deseaba con todas sus fuerza frenarla pero su cuerpo no le respondía, y ella solo gritaba y se movía más rápido hasta que Naruto sintió como en un momento todo su cuerpo explotó en su entrepierna y su cuerpo se congeló por un segundo y sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo.

Tal vez en ese momento, no sabía cuan literal era eso.

Se quedaron un momento quietos, él con los ojos bien abiertos y sin poder moverse con los brazos a los costados aún en el piso con la vista hacía el techo y ella encima de él, ambos recuperando la respiración, mucho más ella que él. Ella lo volvió a mirar con su mirada fría de cuando lo vio por primera vez hace unas cuantas horas, luego se levantó y se puso su ropa, dejando al chico tirado en el medio de su departamento desnudo, ella volvió a mirarlo antes de salir de su departamento, con una mirada de despreció le dijo entre susurros.

\- Maldito shinobi-

Y así sin más dejo a un Naruto solo en el piso, notando que tenía su entrepierna humeda, mucho más que su sudoroso cuerpo, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue su rostro, no estaba húmedo sino… ¿Mojado? Él toco su cara con su mano izquierda

\- ¿Lagrimas?- Al parecer había llorado entremedio de todo el acto sexual, implorándole que terminará con todo esto. Naruto pensaba que era extraño, había hecho el amor con una hermosa mujer, pero se sintió totalmente contrario a lo que supuestamente debería sentir, haciendo comparación con las inevitables fantasías sexuales que tenían la mayoría de los jóvenes de esa edad, se sentía sucio, mal, usado y lo peor de todo sentía que aún no le tomaba el peso de lo que realmente le había pasado en ese día, se sentía como si...

Y su mente llego a una inevitable y demasiado obvia conclusión.

\- Me… violaron…-

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, acepto críticas constructivas…

SI PIENSAS ALGO COMO "ME GUSTO" O "NO ME GUSTO" ¡COMENTALO! ¡DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS! Y SIGAN LA HISTORIA SI LES GUSTO, EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ESTARÁ BUENO

Si te gusto esta historia sígueme como autor y lee mi otra historia si gustas… Gracias por leer.


	2. Sabor

¡Hola! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que los entretenga, recordarles que los personajes de Naruto no son míos y no busco hacer dinero con esto de ninguna forma, esto está hecho de un fan para otros fans, espero que lo disfruten.

PD: Esto es una fic algo híbrido, medio Song-fic así que el tema de este capítulo es:

INNER LIGHT – SHOCKING LEMON

Dolor, un dolor gigantesco pero concentrado era el que se le presentaba en estos momentos a Naruto, una punzada que le quemaba el cerebro, su cabeza le palpitaba a mil por hora y lo peor de todo es que no podía mover su cuerpo, ninguno de sus miembros le respondía, y la luz que se asomaba por la ventana parecía ser una especie de paralizador de última tecnología que a la vez lo quemaba lentamente y eso que no la había visto directamente porque tenía los ojos cerrados, y es que la luz llegaba incluso a través de sus parpados cambiando su visión de negro a rojo a través de ellos, no sabía dónde estaba y se comenzaba a desesperar porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba como él quería, es más, no reaccionaba para nada. Luego de estar unos minutos estático comenzó a mover sus piernas lentamente, de un lado para otro, solo movimientos tenues de unos pocos centímetros, luego comenzó a mover sus manos, su muñeca y luego sus dedos, al cabo de unos minutos su cuerpo se comenzó a coordinarse, o al menos intentarlo, para poder levantarse de su cama.

\- Espera… no estoy en mi cama… ¿Dónde estoy? – Pensaba el rubio ya con la suficiente fuerza y capacidad para hacerlo.

Y de la nada los recuerdos del día anterior atormentaron su mente, recordando absolutamente todo. El dolor a su cabeza volvió con mayor intensidad pero se disolvió en unos segundos, poco a poco movió sus piernas ya más despierto, abrió los ojos lentamente, le costaba hacerlo por lo que se demoró un instante. Ahora podía mover todo su cuerpo, con problemas aún pero podía hacerlo, se inclinó hacia adelante por primera vez aun estando en el piso, con su cara demacrada solo miraba hacia adelante, luego miró parte de su departamento sin girar mucho su cabeza ya que su cuello le dolía un montón. Ya habiendo despertado mejor decidió que su cuerpo estaba "apto" para poder ponerse de pie, el problema fue que cuando lo hizo, lo hizo a una velocidad normal para él cuando se levanta del suelo pero su cabeza sufrió un mareo inmenso por hacerlo tan rápido cayendo al piso rápidamente, luego se arrastró hasta la pared más cercana para apoyarse y levantare, cosa que al segundo intento le resulto menos dificultoso además de haberlo hecho más lento.

\- Uff… mi cabeza…- Decía Naruto mientras se la sobaba.

-"Así… todo realmente ocurrió…"- Se decía Naruto, incluso dentro de sus pensamientos no hallaba que pensar sobre el tema, solo que se sentía mareado y cansado.

\- "Será mejor que me tome una ducha" – Dicho esto Naruto con mucha cautela tomo una ducha de agua helada, que pese a todos los reclamos y las injurias que lanzaba contra las pobres e inocentes gotas de agua pudo ayudarlo a "revivir" un poco. Luego decidió comer uno de sus ramen instantáneos.

\- Mi cabeza me sigue doliendo un montón, y mi cara se ve horrible… ni siquiera después de un entrenamiento me había visto de esta forma antes… bueno, será mejor que tome este ramen instantáneo y luego iré a ver a ero-sennin y a la vieja antes de que sea tarde, menos mal me citaron al mediodía sino estaría…. ¿Ah?- Naruto vió el reloj colgado en su pared y se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo un pequeño atraso.

\- Las… ¿¡DOS DE LA TARDE?!- En cuánto lo dijo ya no había nadie comiendo ramen, Naruto estaba lavándose los dientes y tratando de sacarse todo el olor asqueroso que tenía, cosa que había conseguido casi por completo, luego de eso se vistió con su típica teñida "ninja" naranja que de ninja no tenía mucho.

\- "Rayos… esos viejos me van a matar…"- Decía Naruto mientras "corría" lo más rápido posible ya que no podía saltar por los edificios en ese estado, y en realidad tampoco podía llamarse correr al zigzagueo que hacía Naruto, que caía al suelo después de avanzar unos buenos metros solo para volver a levantarse y volver a correr o por lo menos intentarlo… para volver a caerse.

Pero aun así, golpeado y sucio y con resaca pudo llegar a la torre del Hogake, que aunque había llegado recién hace dos días tenía que ya estar al tanto de todo y ocupar el cargo de inmediato, el formalismo de conmemoración y todo la parafernalia ya vendría .

\- Hola… se encuentra la vie… digo, ¿La Hogake en su oficina? – Decía Naruto con una apariencia algo deplorable, mientras la asistente lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Naruto? ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? Tu hora con Tsunade-sama era a las doce y ya son casi las tres de la tarde – Shizune se había preparada para darle un pequeño sermón a Naruto en cuanto lo viera pero verlo en ese estado tan deplorable, tal vez el día de ayer no fue suficiente para reponerse del viaje ni del constante entrenamiento que había estado llevando.

-Lo… lo siento Shizune-neechan es que… bueno, tu sabes yo…-

-No importa Naruto, solo pasa, a quién tendrás que darles explicaciones es a Tsunade-sama.- Naruto le asintió con la cabeza y miró la puerta de la oficina de la Hogake, tomando aire y poniendo su mejor cara trato de entrar de la mejor manera posible.

-Ho… ¡Hola! Vie… ¡Tsunade-sama! Lamento llegar tarde es que yo est…-

-¡Mira la hora imbécil!- Decía Tsunade apenas lo vio se lanzó desde su asiento hacia Naruto para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Naruto no pudo verlo venir aquel golpe y recibiéndolo de lleno se fue al piso, esperando la Hogake que como siempre se parara e hiciera otro de sus regulares reclamos infantiles.

Pero esta vez no fue el caso.

Naruto se quedó en el piso unos segundos con los ojos semicerrados tratando de incorporarse pero sus manos le fallaban y no podía mantener el equilibrio en primera instancia, la cabeza de dolía con solo tocársela, incluso sin hacerlo le dolía, ahora que venga la vieja Tsunade y le dé uno de sus "golpecitos" característicos era otra historia.

\- ¡No juegues conmigo niño! ¡Te cite hace…!- Tsunade repentinamente se quedó en silenció un rato.

\- Olvídalo Naruto mejor vete a casa, te quiero en mi oficina dentro de dos días más a las doce, para la próxima vez no perdonaré una falta de respeto como esta.- Su semblante parecía más calmado pero extrañamente serio.

\- Pero ya estoy aquí así que no se preocupe por…-

-Suficiente Naruto, vete a casa – Le decía otra voz en la sala.

\- ¿Ero-sennin? ¿Desde cuándo está acá? – Naruto veía algo asombrado a su sensei legendario que estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del cuarto a la izquierda de la puerta, por lo que cuando Naruto entro éste no había entrado en su rango de visión.

\- Desde hace casi tres horas esperándote con Tsunade… Ve a casa Naruto, al parecer el viaje y el entrenamiento te pasó factura, repone energías y ya hablaremos de lo que vendrá-

-... Está bien sensei… Con permiso…- Decía algo cabizbajo Naruto, algo molesto por haber hecho tanto esfuerzo en llegar y haber sido en vano, así como decepcionado por haberle fallado de cierta manera a dos de personas que muy en el fondo comenzaba a admirar.

\- Y Naruto… Feliz cumpleaños…- Le decía la Hogake con un tono más apacible y amable, casi maternal.

\- Eh… ¿eh? Sí, lo que digas- Al parecer Naruto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Luego de que Naruto se fuera de la sala, los dos veteranos guerreros se quedaron en la sala solos en silencio por unos segundos.

\- ¿Lo notaste?-

-¿Qué si lo note? No seré un ávido bebedor compulsivo como tu Tsunde pero se cuando alguien ha pasado su noche bajo el cuidado de una botella, pero pensar que Naruto estaría…-

\- Creo que estaba de más ese comentario- Decía algo ofendida Tsunade – Pero sí… los dos conocemos suficiente a Naruto que a pesar de ser un cabeza hueca no iría a tomar un trago, además de que nadie le vendería uno por ser un niño, es decir… ¡Mierda! ¡Es que no puede creer que Naruto haya estado borracho y ahora esté con resaca!...- Decía Tsunade golpeando la mesa partiéndola en dos.

-Calma Tsunade… no sabes que ha pasado con él, deberías llamar a sus compañeros de equipo para preguntarle si han hablado algo con él desde que llegamos.-

\- Supongo que es la única forma de saber que ha pasado… ¡Shizune!-

\- ¡Hai Tsunade-sama!-

\- Trae acá a los compañeros de equipo de Naruto, esa niña llamada Sakura y al Uchiha, ahora.-

\- Shizune trae a otra persona también por favor-

\- Hai Jiraiya-sama, ¿A quién debo mandar a llamar?

-Pues a…-

Naruto caminaba a su departamento, ya su cabeza le dolía menos, tenía mucha hambre, como nunca antes la había sentido pero aun así prefirió ir a su departamento a descansar, tal como se lo habían dicho sus superiores, después de todo, si le llegará a dar más hambre tenía mucho ramen instantáneo para comer. El camino de vuelta a su departamento fue menos estrepitoso que el de ida, al no tener alguna presión por el tiempo pudo seguir un ritmo tranquilo, su cabeza le seguía doliendo pero ya era menos que antes. Al llegar a su departamento, miro la habitación principal y volvió a recordar todo, la resaca ya no le impedía en pensar en lo que pasó la noche anterior, se sentó en el piso de su departamento, y abrazó sus piernas, hundiendo un poco su cabeza entre ellas. No podría creerlo todavía, se supone que se haría fuerte, que sería Hogake, que todos lo reconocerían y que nadie podría herirlo nuevamente jamás pero nunca se esperó un golpe como ese, se sentía asqueroso además de muchos pensamientos más que recorrían su mente y que le punzaban la cabeza, tratando de ignorar todo cerro los ojos fuertemente y tomo la segunda ducha del día para sacarse esa sensación de asco de sí mismo. Dejó esta vez que el agua tibia bañara su cuerpo, estuvo unos minutos dejando que el agua hiciera su trabajo sin frotarse con una esponja o algo parecido, luego salió y se vio en el espejo, se dio cuenta que seguía un poco sucio por lo que volvió a meterse. Esta vez se froto fuertemente con la esponja todo su cuerpo, y luego de haber ingresado a la ducha por tercera vez se vio en el espejo nuevamente.

\- No… he quedado un poco sucio…- Se dijo para ingresar por cuarta vez en el día y se metió nuevamente, luego, de haberse limpiado bien se miró, en el espejo, veía suciedad en su cuerpo, en sus piernas, en su abdomen, en sus codos, en su cara y sobretodo en sus ojos.

\- Mierda… ¿Por qué sigo sucio?- Con las manos estando desnudo frente al espejo después de salir de su cuarta ducha comenzó a rasparse el cuerpo con sus uñas, más y más fuerte.

\- Sucio, sucio…. Sigue sucio, mierda, mierda…. ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! ¿¡Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué siento mi cuerpo tan asqueroso?! ¡Rayos!... Límpiate, ¡Límpiate bien maldito cuerpo de mierda! – Sintió un pequeño dolor en sus brazos.

\- ¿Pero qué….sangre?- Vio sangre en sus uñas, y luego la noto en sus brazos, se había frotado tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a rasgarse la piel con sus uñas, luego vio sus brazos con líneas de sangre así como otras partes de su cuerpo, en el espejo, vio que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojizos y que las marcas en su mejilla se acentuaron.

Volvió a recostarse en el suelo, está vez el del baño.

-¿Por qué sigo sucio? ¿Por qué…. me sigo preguntando algo cuando ya sé la respuesta…- Lo que comenzó como pregunta terminó como afirmación – Solo… solo quiero morir, por favor… alguien que me mate…-

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus tristes ojos, abrazando su cuerpo estando en el suelo se quedó mirando el piso, luego de un rato decidió bañarse por última vez teniendo la genuina esperanza de sacarse esa sensación de suciedad, cosa que no ocurrió. Vio su reflejo en el espejo otra vez, resignándose a estar sucio se fue a vestir con sus características prendas naranjas.

En el comedor vio el ramen que dejo en la mañana, que decidió botar y sacar otro nuevo ya que no quería enfermarse por dejarlo tanto rato al aire libre después de haberlo calentado hace unas cuantas horas, probando otro de sus ramen instantáneos, pensó olvidarse un poco del mundo con el único placer que nunca lo traicionaba.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos dejo de comer.

\- Y para rematar este ramen esta vencido, perfecto- Boto a la basura el ramen que apenas había probado sacando otro.

\- ¿Pero que dem…? ¿Éste también?- Ya algo enojado saco un tercer ramen, pero le supo igual.

\- ¡Nunca compro ramen pasados de la fecha de caducidad! – Se decía a sí mismo el rubio, decidiendo inspeccionar el cuarto ramen antes de probarlo, comprobando que estaba bien en las fechas.

\- Muy bien, por fin… ¡Itadakimasu! – Pero el ramen sabía tan mal como los otros.

\- ¡Pero que mierda! – Enojado se levantó de la mesa y revisó el basurero, viendo que de los otros ramen que había botado ninguno se había pasado la fecha de vencimiento.

\- ¡¿Es qué ya no hacen ramen de calidad?! Tendré que ir donde Ichiraku Ramen- Tomando su monedero Gama-chan decidió partir a su loca preferido de comida rápida.

Luego de caminar un rato llego hasta el recinto, sin encontrarse a algún conocido por suerte ya que seguía estando con hambre, con resaca pero ya sin olor alguno. Corriendo la cortina se sentó en un puesto.

-Hola viejo… dame lo de siempre por favor.-

-¡Naruto! Te ves más calmado que de costumbre, ha pasado tiempo desde que no nos veíamos, supe que te fue bien con Jiraiya-sama y Tsunade-sama, descuida la primera va por la cada- Decía alegremente el señor mayor.

-Eh, gracias viejo, siempre sabes cómo alegrarme- Decía el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara, no tan grande como las que acostumbraba a dar pero si una sonrisa natural.

\- ¡Sale un ramen!- Decía luego de unos minutos.

\- Por fin…¡Itadakimasu!- Con entusiasmo se llevó las primera probada a su boca, sintiendo el sabor y textura de ese bocado, era tan anormal, tan extraño, tan…

…Nada.

\- Pero… ¡Esto no sabe a nada!- Decía el rubio sinceramente impactado por no encontrarle sabor a su ramen preferido, al menos ya no sabía mal como el ramen instantáneo…. ¿Pero que su ramen favorito en todas las tierras conocidas por él sepa a nada?

\- Jajaja, Que buena broma Naruto, sabía que tu cara de poca emoción era un engaño- Decía alegremente Teuchi, el dueño del local.

\- ¡No, esto realmente no sabe a nada!-

\- Hey. ¿No hablas en serio cierto?-

\- ¡Viejo! ¡Te digo que esto realmente no tiene sabor!-

\- ¡Eso es imposible Naruto! ¡Hice el ramen igual que siempre! ¡Espera déjame probarlo!- Y al tomar un probada su cara paso a tener un gesto de aceptación - ¡Está igual de bueno que siempre!-

\- ¡Mentira! ¡No tiene sabor! – Decía golpeando el mostrador y levándose del asiento.

\- ¡Que si tiene sabor Naruto! ¿Pero qué te pasa hoy?-

\- ¡N-No me ha pasado hoy, ni ayer ni nunca! ¡Solo que esto no tiene sabor!-

\- ¡Claro que si tiene!-

\- ¡No, no y no! ¡No tiene sabor! ¡El ramen no tiene sabor!... ¡Ya… Ya nada tiene sabor!- Mientras golpeaba nuevamente el mostrador y enviaba una furiosa mirada a Teuchi, quien lo miraba sorprendido porque nunca lo había visto en ese estado, Naruto bajo la vista, sintió que sus ojos se humedecían un poco por lo que apretó su mirada.

\- Ya… nada tiene sabor, nada… ni el ramen… todo perdió el sabor…- Decía con la mirada baja aun con las dos manos encima del mostrador- Hay está el dinero del ramen, yo… lo siento viejo, no debí reaccionar así… nos vemos luego - Se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, dejando a un preocupado Teuchi con un ramen a medio plato delante suyo y a un Naruto lejos ya del lugar.

\- Pero el ramen iba por cuenta de la casa… - Dijo mirando el camino por donde se había ido.

Siguió caminando por la aldea, aun con hambre decidió ir a buscar algo para comer, que al menos tuviera sabor, así fue como Naruto se perdió por las calles de Konoha.

Tsunade estaba revisando los papeles que su antiguo sensei había dejado, realmente sabría que el puesto de Hogake la mataría a largo plazo pero era algo que ha había decido y no podía echar marcha atrás. Esperando que un ángel la salvara del papeleo, el destino pareció escuchar sus plegarías.

\- Tsunade-sama, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke ya están aquí-

\- Perfecto, hazlos pasar Shizune-

\- Hai- Luego de eso, pasaron dos miembros del equipo siete.

\- Con su permiso Tsunade-sama- Dijo Sakura inclinándose en forma de respeto, mientras Sasuke repetía el gesto de forma leve sin decir nada mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- ¿Tienen alguna idea de porque los mande a llamar?-

\- La verdad ninguna Tsunade-sama- Decía Sakura.

\- Es por Naruto-

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Le hizo alguna de sus bromas Tsunade-sama? – Pregunta con susto y horror Sakura – Quiero que sepa que ni Sasuke-kun ni yo estamos involucrados en sus estupideces- La Hogake suspiro.

\- No Haruno, pero antes que cualquier cosa necesito saber dos cosas, primero ¿Han visto a Naruto desde que llego?-

Apenas lanzó esa pregunta el ambiente se tensó un poco, Sakura buscaba las palabas correctas para decirle lo que había ocurrido ayer pero Sasuke fue el primero que habló.

\- Sí, ayer tuvimos una reunión con ninjas de egreso de nuestra generación junto con otro grupo de ninjas de la generación anterior a la nuestra, fue cuando vimos a Naruto, sin embargo surgieron ciertos inconvenientes durante nuestra reunión…-

Ante esto Tsunade levantó una ceja extrañada por lo que podrían ser esos incovenientes, además de notar que el Uchiha no era lo que esperaba según los rumores que había escuchado por ahí y por allá.

\- Explícate –

\- La reunión iba bien hasta que Sakura como siempre incomodó al idiota como siempre lo hace, pero al parecer ayer fue un poco más agresiva- Tsunade la dirigió una mirada penetrante a Sakura quien se sintió intimidada de inmediato.

\- Yo… es que Naruto es tan idiota, usted sabe ¿No? El idiota siempre anda con sus….- le respondía Sakura pero fue interrumpida de manera brusca.

\- El hecho de que te parezca "idiota" o incluso si realmente lo fuera no te el derecho a tratar así a tu compañero de equipo- Le decía fríamente la rubia sin despegar su dura mirada de ella, no le gustaba el trato que le daba la aldea al chico, pero no esperaba ese trato de parte de su propia compañera de equipo y que según Jiraiya, era su aspiración amorosa desde hace un buen tiempo.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto a Sakura sin despegar su mirada de ella, quién suspiro y empezó a contar la tarde del día de ayer.

Naruto seguía caminando por las calles de Konoha, quién buscaba y buscaba algo para comer, pero aun así no encontraba nada. Indeciso de su elección y por la mirada que todos le daban decidió ir a un campo de entrenamiento cercano a recostarse en un árbol para despejar su mente y tratar de olvidar su hambre. Pésimo error, apenas se sentó y sintió la dulce brisa del viento en su cara su estómago empezó a rugir con fuerza, Naruto no sabía qué hacer, él no quería comer nada pero su estómago no estaba de acuerdo con él.

Dentro de su encrucijada sintió como la brisa del viento cambió bruscamente, sintió una combinación de olores.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí?- Decía Naruto poniéndose de pie en alerta.

-Na… ¡Naruto-ku! Y-yo… ¡lo siento! Es que p-pasaba por acá y…- Decía una avergonzada Hinata que se acercaba lentamente y retrocedía de manera rápida la misma cantidad de pasos que avanzaba.

-Ah…eres tú Hinata-chan, sabía que conocía ese agradable olor de algún lado….-

-A… ¿agradable olor?- Decía ella aún sonrojada.

\- Sí, tu aroma es bastante característico ¿sabes?- Decía en un tono calmado el rubio.

\- ¿E-en serio?-

\- ¡Sí! Pero también sentí otro aroma por un momento, debió haber sido mi imaginación…-

Un rugido estruendoso se hizo notar, avergonzando un poco a Naruto mientras bajaba la mirada sobando se estómago.

\- Lo siento, Hinata… es solo que tengo un poco de hambre-

\- Sí… Sí gustas puedo compartir mi almuerzo contigo… ¡Cl-Claro! ¡S-solo si gustas!- Naruto cerró los ojos pensando que decirle realmente, no quería que volviera a ocurrir la misma situación que pasó con Teuchi hace un rato.

\- Lo siento Hinata, la verdad es que…- Pero Hinata ya no estaba cerca, había ido detrás de unos árboles a paso rápido, luego de perderse de vista por unos segundos, volvió al mismo ritmo con una bolsa entre sus manos.

\- A-aquí está mi almuerzo Naruto-kun… estaba entrenando hace un rato por acá cerca y se me pasó la hora así que… ¿Gu-gustas comer c-conmigo?- Su cara estaba más roja que nunca, Naruto se percató de eso.

\- Eh… sí, bueno probaré un poco pero ¿Te sientes bien? Tu cara esta roja – Dijo Naruto a punto de poner una mano sobre su frente.

\- ¡Sí! ¡E-estoy en p-perfecto estado! – Decía Hinata al borde del colapso esquivando su mano.

\- Menos mal, y bueno, ¿Qué tienes de almuerzo?-

\- Pues… solo es un poco de arroz y algunos vegetales cocidos…- Hinata sacaba de su bolsa un lindo envase cuadrado para la comida de color negro con detalles de relieve de un color bronce, con compartimentos para diversos vegetales. Naruto con todo el esfuerzo del mundo disimulo su asco por aquella comida, pero no pudo evitar suspirar al final.

\- ¿P-pasa algo Naruto-kun?-

\- Lo siento, Hinata… es solo que…- Naruto se sentó en el pasto más relajadamente, luego puso sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y hundía la cabeza entre ellas, últimamente se estaba acostumbrando mucho a esa posición. Volvió a suspirar.

\- No es nada Hinata, olvídalo –

\- N-Naruto… ¿Te ocurre algo?-

-…- El silencio de Naruto se hizo notar, ya que nunca Hinata había presenciado el silencio de Naruto, siempre era su bulla.

\- S-sí… sí gustas puedes conversar c-conmigo- Hinata se encontraba algo desesperada, fue lo único que atino a decirle en ese momento, sabía que le pasaba algo y que según su evaluación personal era algo más o menos grave para tener a su rubio favorito en ese estado. Naruto levantó la vista mirando hacia adelante cosa que asusto un poco a Hinata por su repentino movimiento y ladeando su cara miró a Hinata a los ojos, quién a pesar de toda la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento no le corrió el rostro y mantuvo el contacto visual.

-"Vamos Hinata tu puedes, hazlo por Naruto-kun"- Se decía una y otra vez en su mente. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de algo terrible en Naruto.

-"Sus ojos, sus ojos son diferentes"- Toda su vergüenza se esfumo en ese momento o al menos casi toda y "preocupación pura" fue el sentimiento que la lleno. Naruto volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

\- Este… es un mundo cruel ¿Sabes? La vida es cruel al igual que todos los que la viven- Naruto se tomó una pausa dejando la intriga a Hinata si esperaba que le respondiera a sus palabras o al menos le dijera algo pero Naruto siguió hablando luego de un rato.

\- He sido demasiado ingenuo- Decía en una forma de susurro, casi inaudible para Hinata, casi.

El momento fue interrumpido por un gruñido del estómago de Naruto, rompiendo el tenso y extraño momento que se estaba creando en ese instante, Naruto suspiro nuevamente.

\- ¿Sigue en pie la oferta del almuerzo?- Dijo sonriéndole de medio lado.

Por otra parte, una inquieta Sakura escucha el sermón de la que ahora sería la líder de la aldea.

\- ¡Como puede ser posible que trates así a tu compañero! ¡Más en el día de hoy que es su cumpleaños!- La cara de Sakura estaba roja de vergüenza, sabía que ella tenía razón, es solo que poner en práctica el compañerismo con Naruto era algo difícil para ella aunque ni sabía los motivos de su forma de ser con él. La pelirrosa suspiraba.

\- Lo sé Tsunade-sama- Decía ella en forma derrotada- Procuraré ser distinta con a partir de ahora, lo prometo-

\- No me importa si lo prometes o no, quiero ver que tu relación con tu compañero de oficio y de equipo sea mejor de ahora en adelante, considéralo como una misión no oficial.-

\- Si Tsunade-sama-

\- Aun no comprendo porque nos llamó- Decía Sasuke, de lo que llevaban conversando él había realizado solo pocas intervenciones. Tsunade no le agradaba el último Uchiha de la aldea, en ninguno momento le faltó el respeto sin embargo evitaba decir frases como "usted", "Tsunade-sama" o "Hogake-sama".

\- Eso tiene que ver con la segunda cosa que quería saber de ustedes- Sasuke recordó que cuando llego Tsunade quería hacerles dos preguntas, la primera les consumió bastante tiempo como para olvidar que había una segunda pregunta por parte de la Hogake.

\- ¿Qué sería eso, Tsunade-sama?- Decía Sakura en el tono más humilde posible, aún estaba avergonzada por el regaño que le había dado.

\- ¿Ustedes quieren a su compañero de equipo, Naruto Uzumaki?-

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa?- Le incurrió Sasuke, pero Tsunade golpeó la mesa con fuerza formando una pequeña grieta en la superficie de ésta.

\- ¿Y qué forma de hablar con tu Hogake es esa?- Sasuke se quedó quieto sudando la gota gorda-Solo contesten-

\- Pues… es nuestro compañero de equipo ¿no? Supongo que deberíamos tenerle…- Pero Sakura fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

\- Somos compañeros de equipo, nada más, al menos para mí.-

-"Además de irrespetuoso con la autoridad es algo grosero, hasta le falta el respeto a los tiempos de habla de su compañera"- Pensaba fugazmente la rubia.

\- Entonces, ¿No sienten el más mínimo afecto por más que una estimación profesional por ser un ninja de Konoha?-

\- Pues si se le puede llamar ninja…- Decía Sasuke por lo bajo pero que fue escuchado por las dos mujeres del cuarto.

\- B-Bueno… por supuesto que le tengo algo de cariño, es decir, Naruto no es precisamente uno de mis mejores amigos pero…- Sakura no sabía bien que decir.

\- Y tú Sasuke, ¿No lo ves como un amigo? Ya sabes, ¿Cómo alguien que te pueda comprender?- Tsunade lanzó esas palabras expectante de la reacción del supuesto mejor alumno dentro de su generación.

-…- Sasuke se quedó callado, no podía negar en cierta parte que con Naruto podía sentir que su dolor en cierta forma era compartido, claro que él pensaba que su dolor era mucho más grande que el de cualquiera, después de todo, para Sasuke él era solo un pobre idiota, un idiota que también apreciaba pero que nunca en su vida lo admitiría.

\- O al menos- Continuaba Tsunade al ver que no iba a sacar más palabras de su particular pregunta- ¿No lo ves como un rival así como él te ve a ti?-

-…- Sasuke nuevamente se quedó callado, esa también fue una pregunta difícil para él, aunque todas las preguntas que involucran su orgullo lo son, Sasuke hace un buen tiempo que miraba a Naruto como un digno rival, había mostrado las capacidades suficientes para poder hacer frente a cualquier situación adversa, frente a cualquier enemigo.

Tsunade al ver que no le respondía suspiro nuevamente, el equipo siete era un grupo de personas complicadas incluido su líder tuerto pervertido, que si bien era un poderoso shinobi tenía sus traumas y un pasado que lo atormentaba. No llego a una conclusión clara luego de sus preguntas, de hecho quedo más confundida, así que decidió seguir su instinto.

-"A la mierda, les contaré".-

\- Naruto tenía una cita en mi oficina a las doce el día de hoy, cita a la cual asistió con un poco más de dos horas de retraso- Sakura iba a decir algo pero se contuvo para no ofuscar más a la rubia que le había pedido que fuera con condescendiente con él, Sasuke fue el que intervino.

\- Aun no entiendo por…-

\- Llego ebrio a mi oficina- Esas palabras fueron como una bomba para Sasuke y Sakura, no esperaban una declaración como esa.

\- ¿Ebrio?- Preguntó Sasuke con una ceja alzada visiblemente sorprendido.

\- Pero Tsunade-sama… eso es imposible, por mucho que Naruto sea… como sea que es él no creo que llegara a hacer algo como eso, al menos no todavía-

\- Sí, no sé como pero estaba ebrio, quiero saber cómo ha llegado a ese estado- Sakura y Sasuke afirmaron que sí con la cabeza aun sorprendidos por la nueva información sobre su compañero de equipo. Un momento de silencio hubo en la sala.

\- Bueno, aprovechando que están aquí quisiera que me hablarán sobre ustedes como equipo siete, para saber más de Naruto.-

\- ¿Y eso es relevante para…?- Pregunto Sasuke en tono neutro.

\- Yo considero lo que es relevante o no, así que espero que me cuenten cosas que puedan servir para entender la psiquis de Naruto- Dicho esto los dos empezaron a relatar todo desde el comienzo.

Hinata y Naruto se encontraban los dos comiendo en medio de un campo de entrenamiento, bajo la parpadeante sombra de un árbol que mecía sus ramas y hojas al son del viento, dejando entrever y esconderse a la vez la luz del sol.

\- Gracias Hinata- Soltó Naruto repentinamente, la aludida se dio vuelta procesando unos segundos lo que dijo y le sonrió al rubio.

\- De nada Naruto-kun.-

Ambos habían terminado recién de comer en cuanto llego un anbu frente a ellos.

\- Hyuga Hinata, se requiere su presencia ante la Hogake- Hinata afirmo con la cabeza y el anbu desapareció en un shunshin.

\- B-bueno Naruto-kun será mejor que me vaya- Decía ella, algo incómoda por haberse quebrado la armonía que había permanecido así por un rato.

\- No te preocupes Hinata, deberías ir lo más rápido posible para no hacer enfadar a la vieja, después de todo ya le he hecho rabiar lo suficiente hoy…- Diciendo lo último más para sí mismo que para ella.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices Naruto-Kun?-

\- Ehh…. P-por nada, por nada- Decía mientras soltaba unas risitas nerviosas y con una mano en la nuca. Hinata se alegró por un momento, a ratos afloraba la verdadera personalidad de Naruto entre la nube negra que tenía enfrente.

\- E-entonces me voy, hasta luego N-Naruto-kun- Decía mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a acelerar el paso, mientras Naruto miraba al lado donde estaba sentado, notando la caja del bento de Hinata.

\- ¡Hinata espera!- Decía mientras la alcanzaba y Hinata casi tropezaba al escucharlo y luego se dio media vuelta.

\- ¿S-sí?-

\- Se te quedo la caja del bento, nuevamente gracias por la comida, realmente estaba hambriento-

\- D-De nada Naruto-kun- En ese momento Hinata recibió su caja de parte de Naruto tocando accidentalmente sus dedos.

Naruto corrió violentamente la mano al tocar la de Hinata, tomándose las dos manos, se veía algo agitado. Parecía estar algo asustado además de nervioso, su cara palideció.

\- Hasta luego Hinata, nos vemos por ahí- Dijo Naruto en un tono algo sombrío y se fue corriendo del lugar, dejando a una confundida Hinata con su caja de bento en una mano, y la otra al frente con la palma hacía arriba mientras Hinata la observa pensando que era lo que había ocurrido, decidiendo que haría eso después se dirigió a la torre de la Hogake.

Al llegar, Shizune la hizo pasar de inmediato al despacho de la Hogake donde además se encontraban los compañeros de equipo de su rubio favorito.

\- ¿Una Hyuga?- Hinata iba a decir unas palabras pero fue interrumpida.

\- Así es, yo la mande a llamar, creo que ella puede decirnos algo del extraño comportamiento de Naruto- Decía Jiraiya volviendo al cuarto donde se encontraban todos.

\- Debiste haber estado mientras estaba conversado con estos dos- Decía mientras señalaba a Sakura y a Sasuke- ¿Dónde estabas?-

\- Investigando- Dijo él con una pícara sonrisa con la que Tsunade respondió con un leve sonrojo, ahorrándose los comentarios en vista de los menores.

\- Cómo sea- Dijo conservando el leve sonrojo- Esto me está quitando mucho tiempo así que lo haré lo más corto posible, cómo Jiraiya te mando a llamar supongo que eres de confianza así que me iré sin rodeos, hoy en la mañana Naruto llego ebrio a mi despacho, o mejor dicho con resaca, con más de dos horas de atraso ¿Sabes que es lo que le pudo haber pasado para estar así?

\- Naruto-kun… ¿Ebrio?- Dijo Hinata tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado quedándose "ida" en el momento.

\- ¡No tengo todo el tiempo Hyuga!- Le decía algo histérica la rubia, ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia con este tema y tenía poco tiempo, bueno, también nunca desperdiciaba la oportunidad de molestar a alguien del clan Hyuga cuando podía.

\- ¡S-Sí! D-Digo… Eh… ¡H-Hoy! ¡Hoy vi a N-Naruto-kun hace un rato!- Dijo ella con la cara roja y muy nerviosa al sentir la presión de la ninja con mayor cargo en la aldea. Tsunade no estaba de buenos ánimos para tratar con esa actitud, necesitaba saber lo que ocurría y pronto.

\- No la presiones Tsunade, ella no sirve bajo presión según lo que me ha dicho Naruto- Dijo Jiraiya.

\- ¿Naruto le ha hablado de Hinata señor?- Le pregunto con una pícara curiosidad Sakura.

\- Naruto me ha hablado de todos sus compañeros de generación, solo habla cosas buenas de ustedes, es muy observador ¿Sabían?- Preguntó sin esperar una respuesta mientras Sakura no decía nada con la mirada fija en el suelo.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó con Naruto cuando te lo encontraste?- Dijo Tsunade intentando retomar el tema principal.

\- P-Pues lo que pasó fue…-

Naruto se encontraba corriendo en dirección a quién sabe dónde, adentrándose en los terrenos de entrenamiento de Konoha, entre árboles zigzagueaba de aquí para allá.

-"No entiendo que paso, cuando Hinata me tocó sentí algo extraño… y estoy seguro que no era ramen vencido o leche caducada"- Pensaba Naruto mientras dejaba de correr y comenzaba a caminar por los bosques de entrenamiento- "No estoy seguro que sentí en ese momento, pero no se sintió nada bien"-

Y mientras se adentraba en el bosque en que se encontraba descubrió que había un pantano al frente suyo. Mirando de un lado para otro no pudo reconocer en donde estaba.

\- Genial, más encima estoy perdido en los terrenos de entrenamiento de mi propia aldea- Naruto suspiro.

\- Da igual aprovecharé de entrenar y practicar algunos…- Pero fue interrumpido por un insecto gigante que salió del pantano, alertando al rubio y poniéndolo en guardia.

\- Bien, ahora que has aparecido me servirás de entrenamiento, ¡Comencemos con esto!- Decía Naruto recuperando un poco su ánimo y moviéndose ágilmente alrededor del insecto.

-"Mi cuerpo se mueve rápidamente pero no tanto como debería"- Pensaba Naruto mientras miraba más detenidamente a aquel insecto gigante, era algo parecido a un ciempiés gigante, sus movimientos eran parecidos a la serpiente con la que lucho en los exámenes chunnin, pero ésta parecía ser menos racional y más agresiva porque solo atacaba y atacaba sin pensarlo dos veces, a veces dañándose a sí misma por darse con la cabeza con árboles aledaños a la zona del pantano o algún daño con algo de la zona. Naruto esquivaba todo lo que podía saltando de árbol en árbol, no siendo tanto problema él hacerlo por lo que decidió dejar de estar a la defensiva y dejar de esquivar a pasar al ataque.

\- ¡Toma esto!- Le gritaba cuando saltaba al frente del insecto gigante y le tiraba unas kunais con sellos explosivos, logrando repeler algunas a pura fuerza bruta mientras recibía otras de ellos explotando en su cuerpo dejando herido al gran insecto pero que a la vez lo hizo enfurecer más.

-"Eres más duro que esa serpiente"- Pensaba Naruto- "Pues entonces toma esto"- Decía mientras cruzaba los dedos.

\- ¡Kage Bunshin no Justu!- Dijo a todo pulmón mientras estaba en el aire, apareciendo dos clones uno a cada lado.

\- ¿Eh?- Dijeron los tres rubios mientras se miraban entre sí, a la vez que el insecto gigante golpeaba con un cabezazo a una de sus copias y las otras dos se escondían entro los árboles.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda pasó?-

\- ¡Dímelo tú! Tú eres el original.-

\- Deberían haber salidos unos veinte clones- Un estruendo se hizo escuchar cerca, el ciempiés estaba furioso derribando arboles mientras buscaba a Naruto y a su copia.

\- No lo sé, pero deberíamos acabar esto rápido para ver qué sucede.- Los dos rubios se lanzaron una mirada cómplice, uno puso la mano enfrente boca arriba y el otro movía sus dos manos sobre ésta.

\- Esto es extraño… ¿No crees que nos estamos demorando mucho en hacer el rasengan?-

\- Sí… demasiado, pero ya está casi listo, después que venzamos a esta cosa veremos qué sucede-

Y esperando que el insecto gigante les diera la espalda saltaron encima de él, azotándolo fuertemente con un rasengan en la nuca dejándolo clavado en el piso sin moverse.

\- Uff… no puedo creer que me haya costado tanto-

\- ¡Ejem! Querrás decir "nos costó"- Le recriminaba el clon, el original solo lo miro y lo hizo desaparecer.

\- Cómo dije, no puedo creer que me haya costado tanto vencer a esta cosa, me pregunto porque mi rendimiento fue tan… vergonzoso el día de hoy- Reflexionando un poco sobre su día se fue camino a su departamento, esperando encontrar el camino hacia él mientras caminaba por el bosque.

La imagen de su Kin Queen vino a su mente, en un momento sus recuerdos eran los de ella cantando encima del escenario y el viéndola entre el público, para después sin darse cuenta todo se volvía oscuro, y ella estaba mirándolo desde arriba y todo estaba oscuro, su sonrisa macabra la aterraba. Cuando volvió en sí estaba con las rodillas y manos en el suelo, mirándolo, su cara sudaba al igual que su cuerpo que a la vez le temblaba, intento calmarse y darse ánimos.

-"Pronto… olvidaré todo y… seguiré como hasta ahora…."- Se decía el rubio mientras una canción empezaba a sonar en su cabeza, un ruido sordo comenzaba al principio para transformarse en el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica que empezaba a sonar con más y más fuerza, en su mente escucha atento aquella melodía que antes había escuchado pero solo en su mente, un producto de su mente que le pedía a guitarrazos salir a ser tocada y escuchada, entro la batería y la melodía empezó a tomar forma, una canción rock que no paraba de sonar en la mente del rubio y que pudo escuchar claramente.

Yasashisa o kawaisou na boku e

(Sé gentil con el pobre de mí)

Lost mind kanashimi kanjite

(Perdí la cabeza, siento la soledad)

Get life igai to gouman na no desu

(Conseguí una vida sorprendentemente arrogante)

ORE wa saitei!

(¡Soy lo peor!)

Naku to ii KIRISUTO ni ginge shite

(Sólo llorando y rogándole a Cristo el perdón)

Gedatsu o kokoromita yoru desu

(Es una noche para la salvación)

Butterfly sanagi wa minna kaeru

(Mariposa crisálida cambio del todo)

Setsunakatta NA-BUSTED

(En aquellos nerviosos días agridulces)

Ima ano hi no kokoro torimodoshitai

(Quiero recuperar el corazón que tenía antes)

I want this only

(Tan solo quiero esto)

Sagashi motomeru

(Estoy buscando)

Ano giniro no hikari no naka de

(En aquella luz plateada)

Naiteru hito mo tatakau hito mo

(Hay personas llorando y personas peleando)

Ai suru hito mo ai suru boku mo

(Personas que amo y el yo que me ama)

Dare mo kizuitenai keredo... why?

(Nadie se da cuenta, pero… ¿Por qué?)

Sou sa... kono mama no pain trance continue

(Sí… este trance sin dolor continuará)

Sagasou kotae wa kikanaide

(Vamos a buscar, no preguntes por la respuesta)

Mitsuketai GIRIGIRI no shoubu de

(Quiero buscarla en una pelea hasta el final)

Get life jikan ga sonna ni nai ze

(Tengo una vida, no hay mucho tiempo)

Sore ga start way

(Esa es la manera de comenzar)

I want this only

(Tan solo quiero esto)

Sagashi motomeru

(Estoy buscando)

Ano giniro no hikari no naka de

(En aquella luz plateada)

Dare ka o kizutsukete jibun mo kizutsuite

(Cuando lastimo a alguien me hiero también)

Dakedo owarazuni tada oimotome

(Pero sigo buscando sin final)

Nani mo mietenai keredo... why?

(No puedo ver nada pero… ¿Por qué?)

Kitto kono mama no pain trance continue

(Estoy seguro que este trance sin dolor continuará)

Sagasou kotae wa kikanaide

(Vamos a buscar, no me preguntes por la respuesta)

Fuan mo kanashimi mo kakushite...

(Escondiendo el miedo y la soledad)

Dare ka ni aitai to kanjite

(Siento como que extraño a alguien)

Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru...

(Mi corazón está a punto de partirse)

Shinitai to iu toki ikitai to kanjiru

(Cuando digo que me quiero morir, siento que quiero vivir)

Kono giniro no hikaru no naka de

(En esta luz plateada)

Aitai to iu toki aenai to kanjiru

(Cuando digo que te extraño, siento que no te puedo ver)

Kono kanashimi no hikari no naka de

(En esta luz de soledad)

I want this only

(Tan solo quiero esto)

Sagashi motomeru

(Estoy buscando)

Ano giniro no hikari no naka de

(En aquella luz plateada)

Hikari no naka de

(En la luz)

Hikari no naka de

(En la luz)

Hikari o tsukinukete

(En la luz penetrante)

I want this only...

(Tan solo quiero eso…)

La música pareció acabar, Naruto se tomaba la cabeza, no se sentía bien del todo, pero tampoco se sentía, luego de esa extraña experiencia Naruto se levantó y siguió caminando a su departamento.

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor….

DEJEN REVIEWS :D !


End file.
